


Surprise

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две недели Блейн что-то готовил для Курта, но в самый ответственный день, погруженный в работу, Хаммел совсем забыл об этом. Блейн заставил его пожалеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Эм... ну в общем, я советую читать, слушая в наушниках Alex Clare – Relax My Beloved. Пожалуйста, не поленитесь одеть наушники и послушать ее. Атмосфера намного красочней воспринимается нежели без музыки.

Курт торопился домой. Его руки отчаянно сжимали руль, пробка совсем не желала рассасываться. Дома его ждал Блейн, который уже давно начал сходить с ума, но почему-то не показывал этого. Телефон Курта лежал на переднем пассажирском сидении и молчал. Хаммел хватал трубку каждые двадцать секунд, боясь, что пропустил звонок от любимого, хотя это было невозможно. В итоге сорвавшись, он сам набрал заветный номер, но ответом ему послужили долгие гудки. Любимый не брал трубку, значит, обиделся. Замечательно, теперь Курту предстояло услышать кучу нытья по поводу того, что он живет на работе, совсем забыв о том, что у него есть Блейн, который постоянно хочет внимания и секса. Но последняя встреча со спонсорами была очень важна. Она поможет сделать ему прорыв в карьере, потому что он-таки выбил еще немножко денег из этих скупых бюрократов. Набрав номер Блейна еще раз, Курт вышел из машины в попытке увидеть причину пробки. Впереди он увидел, что посредине дороги была авария. Блондинка возмущенно взмахивала руками и что-то кричала возле своего маленького красного Шевроле Спарка на высокого лысого мужчину - обладателя здоровенного черного джипа, которому, очевидно, было слишком все равно на ее слова. Прослушав еще порцию гудков, Курт, психанув, вернулся в машину и кинул телефон на соседнее сидение.   
\- Черт, - вслух выругался Курт. Он совсем забыл, что сегодня у них с Блейном должно было быть свидание на дому. И его возлюбленный приготовил кое-что особенное. Он скрывался от Курта последнюю пару недель и совсем не хотел признаваться, чем он так занят. Хаммел, перебрав все варианты, просто сдался и случайно выкинул из головы это событие, которое так тщательно планировал Блейн. Ну все, теперь Курту несдобровать следующий месяц. Он будет получать на завтрак горелые яичницы, приправленные ядовитыми репликами Блейна.   
Наконец, машины впереди стали двигаться. Довольный Курт надавил на педаль газа. Совсем скоро он будет дома, но сначала надо забежать в цветочную лавку. 

***

Уставший Курт с горшком цветущей гардении жал пятый раз на звонок, настойчиво вдавливая кнопку. "У Блейна совсем крышу снесло. Даже дверь не открывает". Психанув, Курт полез в карман за ключницей. Он не без труда выудил из связки ключей нужный и открыл чертову дверь. В квартире стояла гнетущая тишина со своей прекрасной подругой - темнотой. По тумбочкам и шкафам были расставлены свечи. Ничего не понимающий Курт поставил на одну из тумб горшок и, сняв ботинки, с осторожностью пошел по длинному коридору. На кухне свет был выключен, и не было ни одной свечи, как собственно и Блейна. Курт повернул в зал и увидел, что любимый кожаный диван был куда-то стащен, а вместо него в середине комнаты красовался блестящий наполированный шест, на поверхности которого играли блики от света свечей. Поодаль от шеста лежала огромная подушка. Курт нервно сглотнул и, ослабив узел галстука, двинулся в середину комнаты.

\- Сядь,- за его спиной послышался голос с приказными нотками. Курт развернулся.

\- Блейн, прости, я… - но ему не дал закончить подошедший парень и, приложив палец к его губам, легко толкнул его в плечи, призывая сесть. Курт послушно упал на подушку. Блейн был одет в белую майку с грязными следами и рваные обтягивающие джинсы. Он направился к музыкальному центру и включил музыку. Затем подошел к шесту и, встав спиной к Курту, сделал несколько круговых движений бедрами. Бросив любимому полный похоти взгляд, Блейн, мотнув задницей, повернулся к нему лицом и, подняв руку и обхватив шест, стал медленно сползать по нему вниз, подпевая песне. 

Курт нервно сглотнул и потеребил уже и без того легко болтающийся галстук, в надежде, что это поможет вернуть нормальный ритм его дыханию. Блейн тем временем, заметив реакцию Курта, прижался пахом к шесту и затем волной всем телом. Взяв бутылку воды, которая стояла рядом с шестом, Блейн сделал глоток жидкости и медленно облил свою грудь. Он совсем не жалел Курта, тело которого уже давно отреагировало на действия Андерсона. Развернувшись спиной к шесту, Блейн стал стягивать с себя майку, открывая взору Курта свое ненаглядное тело. Бросив мокрый предмет одежды на пол, Блейн медленно провел руками по своему силуэту, очерчивая рельефные изгибы. Неожиданно Андерсон отошел от своего инструмента на несколько шагов и с разбега запрыгнул на него, закидывая ноги наверх и держась только ими, стал медленно расстегивать ширинку своих брюк. Напряжение в штанах Курта уже давно ныло еле терпимой болью так, что он тоже расстегнул свою ширинку, медленно поглаживая многоговорящую выпуклость. Блейн лишь усмехнулся и, сделав поворот, спрыгнул с шеста. Подойдя к Курту ближе, он повернулся спиной и стал стягивать свои рваные джинсы, медленно перебирая ягодицами. Согнувшись пополам и стянув ненавистный для Курта предмет одежды, Блейн шлепнул себя по упругой заднице, которая встрепенулась лишь раз, как будто доказывая, что эта часть тела накачена идеально. И возможно, это все было более-менее терпимо, если бы только не черные стринги Андерсона, которые окончательно свели с ума Курта. Блейн подошел еще ближе к Курту и стянул с него галстук, медленно проведя губами по его шее. Хаммел уклонился, надеясь, поймать губы Блейна и втянуть его в глубокий поцелуй. Но Андерсон резко отошел и, вернувшись к шесту, развел ноги, проводя галстуком между ними. Затем отбросив его в сторону, Блейн опять взял в руки бутылку и облил свою голову. Капли беспощадно быстро сбегали по накаченному торсу, прячась где-то за резинкой трусов. Не выдержавший Курт подскочил и решительным шагом направился к Блейну. Встав на колени, он стянул его стринги, освобождая вставший член. Обхватив его одной рукой, Курт направил его себе в рот, а другой стиснул ягодицу парня, сорвав с губ Блейна хриплый стон. Руки Блейна утонули в тщательно уложенных густых волосах Курта, прижимая его затылок как можно ближе к своему паху. Хаммел тем временем ускорял темп, его вторая рука переместилась с ягодиц на яички, мягко массируя их. Горло Блейна отчаянно хрипело, ему не хватало воздуха, в глазах появились яркие пятна. Предчувствуя разрядку, Андерсон остановил любимого и, взяв его за руку, потащил к ближайшей тумбе, попутно срывая с него рубашку. Несколько пуговиц отлетели в разные стороны.

\- Ты за это поплатишься, чертов Андерсон, - прошептал Курт в губы любимого.

\- Надеюсь, ты меня очень сурово накажешь, - Блейн спустился к ремню парня и стащил с него брюки вместе с трусами. Усадив того на тумбу, Андерсон прижался к его шее губами, языком вырисовывая узоры. Курт сидел, раздвинув ноги и запрокинув голову. Эта поза до ужаса его заводила, а еще этот бесстыдный Блейн, который нежно покусывал его соски, окончательно сбивал все мысли Курта в кучу. Хаммел не заметил, как тюбик со смазкой оказался в руках Блейна, но ощутил два пальца в себе, покрытых таким нужным сейчас веществом.

\- Ох, Андерсон… всё... предусмотрел... - Курт задыхался от движений пальцев. 

\- Я обожаю, когда ты меня называешь по фамилии во время секса, это ужасно заводит. А теперь заткнись или я суну тебе кляп в рот, - Блейн похотливо облизнулся, уже представив Курта с красным шариком во рту.

Курт громко застонал от вторжения. Блейн даже не думал медленно двигаться, сразу с бешеным ритмом вбивая тумбочку в стену. Руки Курта беспомощно цеплялись за спину Блейна, царапая ее до крови, что еще больше распаляло желание Андерсона. Блейн рычал от царапин, крепко сжимая в руках бедра Курта. Вся комната сузилась до этой тумбы и до двоих людей. А для Хаммела весь мир представлял собой Блейна, сумасшедше входящего в него. Курт двигал бедрами в такт движениям Блейна, приближая разрядку. Наконец, он с громким стоном получил оргазм, который отключил его от всего происходящего на пару секунд. Очнулся он от рыка Блейна, который содрогался от разрядки. Расслабив хватку на бедрах Курта, он подхватил того на руки и понес в душ. Никто не планировал так легко и просто заканчивать такой сумасшедший вечер.


End file.
